We enrolled one patient into the multicenter, randomized Dynamic Cardiomyoplasty study. The patient was randomized into the surgery arm and subsequently underwent the procedure in December 1996. We will be enrolling several more patients into this study and use the GCRC funds to support pre-randomization and follow-up evaluations of these patients.